La visita
by neah20
Summary: Una carta... Una silenciosa y corta visita, solo un vistazo de lo que pudiera ser. oneshot


Oneshot, solo una probada.

Dumbledore estaba parado enfrente de la gran mesa en grimmauld place, estaba un poco cansado mirando a todos los miembros de su actual orden del fenix.

Era una sombra de sus tiempos dorados, pero con escasos magos valientes y de confianza, ahora tenia que limitarse a algunos estandares -Albus- Minerva le llamo, sus ojos severos para ponerse de pie -le llego esto- expreso.

El viejo director arqueo la ceja a la carta, pensando si leerla ahora o despues -una carta- pregunto mirandola, carecia de cualquier sello significativo.

-Acaba de llegar- la propia maestra frunció el ceño pensativa -no se como- acepto en desconfianza.

-Bueno, una carta no puede ser nada malo- el anciano desestimo para mover su varita alrededor del papel solo por si acaso.

-bueno, nada sospechoso- se burlo Snape que todavia lanzaba algunas miradas acidaz a Sirius, este compartia el propio desagrado.

Dumbledore prosiguio a romper el sello, sus ojos se abrieron mientras leia el titulas y luego continuo la lectura de una forma concentrada y un rostro serio.

-¿Director?- cuestiono Snape con curiosidad, nunca habia visto al anciano con esa expresión su preocupación solo aumento pues conforme la lectura avanzaba el miedo se podia sentir en su entorno.

Dejo caer la carta con un rostro desencajado y una palidez enfermiza, las platicas casuales de las personas que no se habian dado cuenta de todo esto en el inicio se detuvieron entorno de aquella gran mesa en medio de las despedidas de la Orden del fenix.

Mirandoses preocupados, Tonks se puso de pie no esperando a que cualquiera reaccionara, miro a su alrededor y tomo la palabra -Director- llamo tentativa desde su asiento con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

El susodicho dejo sus hombros caer, cada uno presente solo observo como su lider envejecia notablemente, este se sento pero se mantuvo en silencio reflexivo, se quito los lentes y se masajeo los ojos aun distante.

-Pasa algo Albus- Minerva intento nuevamente al ver a su ex alumna ser ignorada, Snape no cuestiono simplemente levanto la carta para comenzar a leerla.

Por un momento el miedo brillo en sus ojos oscuros -Por Merlin- fue lo unico que pudo decir recargandose en la mesa -no pense que esto fuera tan serio- lanzo la carta con desagrado en la mesa, miro al director que afirmo arreglandose la tunica comenzo su retirada intempestiva.

-A donde vas- Sirius fue lanzado aun lado por el pocionista que salio disparado, dando un portazo que levanto el retrato desagradable de su madre.

Ahora todos tenian por completo curiosidad hasta el punto en que no era nada los gritos de la señora en el retrato ni de los adolescentes que fueron empujados fuera nuevamente de la sala por una Molly con miedo en su rostro.

-¿Que es?- Remus miro la carta, todos se miraban para luego descanzar en el papel con cierta renuencia de leerlo a causa del impacto que causo en fuertes magos.

Harry Potter y sus amigos seguian afuera del comedor mirandose entre alcanzando a ver como los adultos se congregaban entorno al comedor.

-Ellos han decidido intervenir- expreso el director con sus ojos cansados mirando a su entorno.

-¿Ellos?- Kingsley empujo, cansandose del misterio pero tampoco dispuesto a tomar el papel para leerlo el mismo.

-Una carta de la Cardenal Catherina Sforza, Duquesa de Milán- Dumbledore tenia un tono oscuro mientras miraba a su entorno.

-¿Cardenal?- Sirius no entendía que era eso, pero miro su entorno y noto que algunos parecían confundidos del ajeno termino mientras los conectados al ministerio mostraban ojos de horror ante la comprensión.

-Es una broma- Tonks escupió mirando con verdadero terror aquel papel olfateando de vez en cuando con una actitud nueva para el ultimo Black.

-¿Que significa eso?- Sirius trataba de recordar si esa palabra le era conocida en alguno de sus pocos conocimientos que no fueron perjudicados por su estancia en la prisión.

Después de pensar el tiempo en que el silencio se extendió en la vieja sala, pudo encontrar el termino o titulo de cardenal a algo relacionado al mundo muggle... pero ¿porque el miedo? era inquietante saber que ignoraba un asunto importante.

Minerva levanto el papel con su estricto gesto pellizcado, como si el director le estuviera mintiendo al leerlo por su propia voluntad -no puede ser- se abanico con su mano, por un momento la fortaleza titubeaba -porque ahora-

-Al parecer notaron el incidente con Harry- aseguro Dumbledore tan depresivo -están cansados de ser ignorados, han solicitado una temporada de inspección no solo al ministerio... al propio Hogwarts- detallo con la actitud de misterio tortuoso.

Sirius torció la boca por lo comentado del anciano -No pinta muy bien- Remus delato su presencia oscura desde su lugar ignorando la inquisitiva mirada del ultimo Black pues a comparación la palidez enfermiza se había acrecentado evidenciando su propio conocimiento del tema desconocido.

-COMO PUEDEN PERMITIRLO- Moody golpeo con fuerza su bastón enviando magia a través de las paredes, todo tembló ante el temperamento volátil del antes auror causando gritos de los adolescentes y una regañada de Molly que fue ignorada -esa bola de escoria no tienen el derecho de meterse en nuestros asuntos... el vaticano de mierda no tiene ni tendrá en mil años derecho sobre nosotros- maldijo con un odio profundo -no después de lo que hicieron a nuestra comunidad-

Un silencio pesado se instalo en cada miembro de la orden, algunos comprendiendo la magnitud del asunto aun un sangre pura como Sirius conocía lo que el vaticano significaba uniendo los puntos solo podía palidecer si "cardenal" estaba relacionado junto con las intenciones que Dumbledore explico.

-es una broma- exclamo sintiendo su sangre hervir supliendo su miedo, sus enseñanzas Black tenían algo muy inculcado y eso era lo villano que era el llamado vaticano... la cede de la religión muggle.

A cada miembro de la comunidad mágica le tenían rencor a la iglesia y lo que representaban, la religión no era ejercida de manera abierta no después de lo que les hicieron en el pasado con su cacería injustificada a través del mundo.

Sirius trago grueso pasando por alto la molestia de su progenitora que no se cansaba de gritar, arrastro la silla hacia atrás en un único ruido para ponerse de pie -es esto lo que los sangre pura tanto tememos- pregunto en una burla sin sentido, su sonrisa forzada y un ligero sudor en su cien.

Tonks miro a su pariente largamente -quizás con los años han cambiado- quiso sonar optimista pero el desplante de muerte de Moody le advirtió que no había nada bueno con esta visita impuesta.

-es esto un pretexto- pregunto Remus fatigado de mil maneras, dio un barrido a la sala donde la mayoría de la orden estaba silenciosa y los sangres puras por fin relacionaban el termino muggle.

-Probablemente- aseguro el Director mirando la carta nuevamente.

El silencio se extendió aun Arthur o Molly se fijaron uno a otros con el aliento cansado de vez en cuando, por supuesto Kingsley solo miraba a la nada.

La subdirectora tomo la oportunidad de leer la carta por completo en este silencio incierto -Ellos vieron el ataque dementor- Minerva expreso con horror -lo vieron y no lo evitaron- susurro con su aliento sostenido al bajar el papel a la mesa de nuevo.

-¿Como es que lo vieron?- cuestiono Arthur cansado pero interesado -no hay mago alguno o squid que quiera ser parte de esa organización- evidencio.

-No dice, pero no es ese el asunto importante- Kingsley expreso de manera neutra -tengo que ir al ministerio, si esa carta llego aqui... es seguro que seremos solicitados pronto por el ministro- dio un vistazo a Tonks que entendio, dando despedidas ligeras se retiraron.

Ignoraron a los adolescentes que vieron desfilar a cada miembro con diferentes rostros de preocupacion, sin dar despedidas correctas solo dejando a algunos en la cocina.

-¿Quienes vendrán?- Molly cansada cuestiono, ahorrándose las miradas de odio hacia Moody que seguía maldiciendo.

-Una sección especifica del vaticano- murmuro Dumbledore -la organización AX-

Ahora Sirius estaba cansado de esta conclusión, se ahogaría en alcohol pero lo desecho para pararse saliendo con el eco de su madre insultando por los ruidos del final de la reunión... casi arrollo a los adolescentes a su paso, sonrió de manera torcida hacia el retrato quien le miro desafiante.

-Madre tengo una buena noticia- expreso de manera ácida haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos tan estridentes a esta distancia -El vaticano vendrá a inspeccionar la comunidad mágica- siseo venenoso ignorando la confusion de los adolescentes en la sala.

Walburga Black, altiva y odiosa quien repudiaba la escoria que ensuciaba su casa con la aprobación de ese ultimo heredero... por primera vez sin necesidad de las cortinas, quedo en silencio.

XXXXX

Tonks nunca habia visto tan silencioso el ministerio, todos los trabajadores trataban de no estar en la sala principal mientras los aurores se formaban enfrente de la gran estatua con sus mejores uniformes.

Miro a Kingsley -es esto necesario- le susurro en complicidad.

-Es parte de las formalidades, después de todo sera la presentación de dos grandes facciones de seguridad magica y muggle- explico el moreno al mirarla de reojo -te queda el color de cabello- aseguro burlón.

A Tonks no le agradaba, su color natural era negro y rizado -no me gusta- reclamo déspota, mirando uno de sus rizos con desprecio al verlo suelto y despeinado -me hace parecer a mi tia loca-

-O a tu madre- sugirio Kingsley.

-Silencio todos- el jefe de aurores, un hombre estricto y con mirada severa expreso, mas especifico al area donde estaba la bruja -requiero de toda su atención y entrega, este es una reunión delicada y requiere de nuestra mejor atencion-

Nadie replico, se mantuvo enfrente del grupo de aurores aun los que nunca pisaban las oficinas ahora coincidan en esta cumbre.

El ministro comenzo a salir siendo escoltado por Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy y Dolores Umbridge.

En algun lugar de grimmauld Place Harry estaba complacido de que su audiencia fuera atrasada por tal evento.

Despues Rufus Scrimgeour se unió al grupo para esperar donde las cabinas del ingreso muggle comenzaron a descender, declarando abiertamente que carecían de algún método mas formal de ingresar... o no querían exponer de alguna forma al ministerio.

Eso y fue un dolor instalar otra cabina para la visita, se le hacian pocas ¿era mas gente la que venia? se cuestiono la auror.

Tonks sentía la tensión, miro mas alla y noto que había gente del profeta hasta el propio Xenophilius Lovegood con un traje un poco menos excéntrico con una cámara en sus manos listo para fotografiar dicho evento.

Cornelius parecía que estaba enfermo, pero se obligo a una sonrisa de bienvenida cuando la primera cabina mostró a una hermosa mujer rubia con ropa de color rojo y blanco, sus rizos eran hermosos caireles cayendo con gracia y su rostro mostraba una severidad envidiable acentuado por sus gafas de media luna.

No solo era la impresión de Nymphadora, sino de cada auror testigo de este intercambio... pues la que asumían era la Cardenal aplastaba en presencia y en físico al ministro Cornelius en una lamentable imagen donde su líder empalidecía.

Ella venia sola por el momento mientras sus ojos agudos escanearon de manera intensa su entorno, provocando que algunos aurores ligeramente saltaban por la intensidad desconocida para un "muggle" -Buenas Tardes- su voz grave solo podía agregarle mas de esa autoridad que expedía al solo estar parada entre ellos.

Cornelius tropezaba con un saludo arrogante que fue opacado cuando las cabinas comenzaron a descender indicio que venían mas personas como se tenían programado, abriéndose ante la vista de los presentes.

Tonks miro con asombro la vestimenta vistosa de complicadas costuras, parecía mas de época -genial- susurro mirando como el resto de las cabinas mostraban a mas hombres con ropas tipo sacerdotal pero con diferentes bordados que lo diferenciaban.

Uno tenia un rostro amigable con sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos cubierto por lentes redondos, miro alrededor saludando a todos de manera informal moviendo su mano de un lado a otro energético, ella respondió siendo fulminada por Scrimgeour en el instante.

El propio de cabello plateado fue detenido por una jovencita, con ropas blancas y bordes azules una ¿monja? se podia ver su cabello rojo inteso a traves de su sombrero vistoso (tenia tantos años que no recordaba el nombre de esa cosa que tiene un significado en la religion).

Miro a los otros, otro hombre se mantuvo siempre cerca de la señora que era su líder, este le llamo mucho la atención por su mirada vacía y su aspecto demasiado lindo.

Todos con rasgos afilados que empalidecían a cualquier modelo del mundo mágico.

-Bien, este es nuestro cuerpo de Aurores- Cornelio tomo la palabra, su voz era un hilo en comparación a la dama erguida a su lado.

Todo auror noto como Umbridge parecia que habia comido un limon demasiado amargo, dando miradas a su entorno como si esto fuera mas interesante que el monton de sacerdotes en el ministerio.

Lucius se mantuvo respetuoso, pero Tonks debia aceptar que parecia que quería estar en cualquier lado menos aqui.

Bones y Scrimgeour eran los unicos formales -Atencion Aurores- llamo el ultimo con aplomo, dando un paso enfrente -Les presento a la Cardenal Catherina Sforza, Duquesa de Milán-

Oh, con que ella era la conocida mujer... por algo no le sorprendia, pensaba Tonks con aceptación en sus años como auror (que son pocos) escucho de ella ya que habia una delgada linea de conexión con su organización, una a la cual no le prestan atención a pesar de lo importante que era para el ministerio.

Quizas ahora el ministro se esta arrepintiendo por su falta de apoyo a esa parte casi desconocida del departamento de aurores... Kingsley meditaba con un largo suspiro de vergüenza ajena.

-Atencion AX- llamo la mujer con la misma diplomacia, todos hasta el de rostro amigable se irguio en un rostro serio -El ministro Cornelio Fudge y el jefe de Aurores Rufus Scrimgeour- expreso.

Las cámaras magicas y los periodistas comenzaron a escribir el suceso, detallando los pocos miembros de dicha organizacion y la confianza de la Cardenal para venir casi sola.

Tres personas como escolta, no era eso suficiente para ser una Organizacion, se burlaba el profeta pero el quisquilloso era mas objetivo en observar.

¿AX? eso era nuevo, se pregunto Nymphadora buscando en Kingsley, pero este tenia el mismo gesto de confusión.

-Bien, quisiera una audiencia con usted ministro- la mujer fue directo al grano, mirando al hombre que cerro la boca para mirarla incrédulo por lo cortante -a solas- concluyo con sus ojos brillando en demanda.

-¿A solas?- Umbridge escupió de manera descortés -no tenemos por que acceder a su capricho, el ministro ira con nosotros- afirmo.

-¿El ministro no puede responderme?- pregunto con un tono cortes, pero un reproche destilando de manera elegante, un arqueo de ceja mientras levantaba la mano -Tres, manténgase en su posición- ordeno.

Umbridge miro al susodicho que volvia a una postura erguida -lo lamento- expreso con una simple inclinación, ¿que pretendía? nadie lo sabia y a los sangre puras no les importaba.

¡Se llama Tres! Tonks ignoro todo el aparente desaire, bueno no la podían culpar el chico le parecía agradable a la vista.

Esto parecia poner a todos tensos (a excepción de la metamorfomaga) -Bien- aseguro Cornelio confiado, deteniendo de cualquier replica a Umbridge o Lucius.

Los lideres se marcharon siendo custodiados por Tres y Scrimgeour, estos por supuestos iban a mantenerse afuera de la sala de elección.

Los que se quedaron se mantuvieron a parte, los aurores se miraban incomodos mientras la poca gente de los AX se reunian a conversas de manera baja, este ultimo siendo vigilado con desconfianza y desagrado por Umbridge o Lucius.

Bones suspiro para acercarse a los aurores -Favor de regresar a sus labores- expreso, pero detuvo a Kingsley y a Tonks -mantenganse aqui y atentos a cualquier eventualidad o necesidad- ordeno.

Afirmaron en orden, mientras la propia Amelia sabia que se estaba tomando un derecho que no le correspondia, pero no podia mantener a todos los aurores mirandose unos a otros, seguramente y por la mirada de Dolores iba a conseguir una discusion cuando todo esto termine.

-Hola- llamo un sacerdote al acercarse alegremente a los aurores que quedaban -es genial ver brujas de primera mano- afirmo sacudiendo la mano de Kingsley, luego de Bones para concluir con Tonks -es un placer soy Abel Nightroad-

-Padre Abel- la pelirroja parecia cansada, como si sus esfuerzos por mantener al energetico hombre quieto hubieran fallado.

-Ella es la hermana Esther Blanchett- presento.

Era muy alto el hombre, pero se mantuvo su observacion -Soy la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica... Amelia Bones- mantuvo su firmeza, no siendo afectada por la alegria desbordante del invitado -ellos son aurores, kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphadora Tonks-

-Pueden decirme Tonks, Nymphadora solo me dice mi madre- de manera autónoma replico, engociendose ante la mirada de sus colegas.

-Pero Nymphadora es lindo- murmuro el padre Abel con un berrinche.

-Padre- llamo amenazante.

-Bien, bien... yo solo queria conocer a las brujas de las que tanto hablan- expreso a la ligera, no sabiendo lo tensa que su comentario ponia a su entorno.

-De hecho no deberian de saber gente como tu- expreso Lucius acido al pasar a un lado, empujando con su baston un poco al padre.

-Ey que te pasa- Esther replico enojada.

-No debe meterse en esto, muchachita- Umbridge miro como ser despreciable a la chica en si.

-Por favor- Bones dijo enojada, dando su mejor mirada no solo a Dolores si no al propio Lucius, mientras Abel no parecia ofendido por el contrario se acomodaba sus lentes sonriente... aunque era una sonrisa forzada.

-Que les parece ir por algo de beber- Tonks expreso interrumpiendo esto por alguna razon, sus instintos le decian no estar en su mal lado de ninguna de estas personas.

Pues aun los miembros de AX distantes parecian listos para algo, su entrenamiento de auror le gritaba que era gente peligrosa por mas muggle que sean.

-Por algo de beber- Abel acepto -es bebida magica- cuestiono interesado.

-No, no lo es- murmuro Tonks divertida, le agradaba este hombre.

Amelia parecia aliviada, viendo como todos parecian congregarse alrededor de Tonks y Kingsley para un viaje por bebidas.

XXXXX

Después de la reunión el ministerio parecía volver a su comodidad ambiental sin embargo existían sus excepciones, Cornelio Fudge parecía un alma en pena a través del ministerio siendo una incógnita sobre el tema de la reunión a puerta cerrada con la Cardenal.

Los mas desconfiados solo podían asumir que el vaticano aplasto la moral de su líder esperando alguna manera regresar este "insulto", mientras los relajados solo ignoraban esto... pues si no terminaron en guerra a esas alturas, era un buen comienzo ¿no?

XXXXX

Harry tuvo su audiencia un problema que opacaba cualquier situación que haya sucedido en la ultima reunión de la orden, su tensión era demasiada pero aun a pesar de esto noto como todos parecían mirarlo con cierto reproche ¿que había hecho? se cuestiono, ignorándolo a favor de ver a cierto personaje.

Distante del resto del Wizengamot, como si le hubieran hecho un espacio de manera repentina u obligada.

Era un hombre joven que destacaba por su apariencia y ropa ajena a las tunicas portadas en el mundo magico, mas especifico entre este monton de gente que era Wizengamot.

No eran tunicas, mas bien era algo mas complicado con hombreras dandole un toque intimidante con diferentes bordados entre su ropas negras de color dorado o plateado, una cadena larga colgando desde su cuello completamente cubierto ¿era una cruz? se cuestiono pero al estar sentado era dificil saberlo.

Su cabello limpiamente corto aunque rebelde en un tono cafe oscuro o claro, a causa de la luz no podia diferenciarlo, su rostro estricto en una expresion neutra... pero le dio miedo esos ojos sin alguna pizca de sentimientos, analíticos en un cafes pero pudo jurar que parpadearon a rojo.

Se obligo a poner atención, estaba solo contra esta gente la unica que parecia mantenerse neutra era Amelia Bones que escuchaba su escaza defensa.

La lucha por su libertad era tan lejana desde este punto en el que iba, iba a dejar que rompieran su varita... pero la esperanza regreso cuando Dumbledore aparecio con testigos, haciendo funcionar este juicio a un rumbo mas conocido gracias a su escasos programas muggle con este tipo de temas.

Pero parecían desacreditar pronto a su testigo, Arabella Figg no era muy confiable ante el tribunal causando un gemido interno del adolescente en cuestión.

-Ofrezco mi testimonio para este caso- la cortesía, frialdad irrumpió en la sala proveniente del hombre silencioso en la sala, Harry lo había olvidado por completo.

Dumbledore no era feliz del testigo aun cuando el niño que vivio penso que era un aliado, ¿no todo era planeado por el director? se pregunto mas al ver el rostro de su vecina squid demasiado amarga en dirección al hombre.

No eran los únicos, cada mago aun periodista parecían mirar al desconocido con precaución o temor.

¿Era acaso este individuo el que provocaba todo esto? se pregunto al ver al joven hombre distante de cualquier comportamiento de la sala, siempre silencioso y frio.

deseaba que Hermione estuviera presente, quizás ella conocía la identidad de lo que fuera estuviera provocando el invitado no deseado a la sede del ministerio.

-¿Usted?- la señora de rosa sus mejillas enrojecían de cólera, su voz era tan despectiva y sus ojos destilaban discordia en la dirección del desconocido.

La neutralidad del desconocido no se rompió-Así es, Dama Umbridge- expreso uniforme con un tono educado sin vacilación a la hostilidad tan notable en una muestra de etiqueta británica era aceptable.

-Un testigo oportuno- sugirió el ministro con un tono desagradable, mirando a Dumbledore como en una silenciosa acusación.

Harry no podía ver el gesto del viejo director desde su posición, pero suponía que no era buena por el deslavado del ministro desde su asiento.

-Es asi- el hombre con sus ojos inflexibles contesto de manera uniforme, sin signos de expresión solo neutralidad.

-Como podemos confiar en alguien ajeno a nuestra comunidad- una voz se alzo entre la gente en total desaprovacion.

Harry brinco ante esta exhibición frunciendo el ceño incierto desde su lugar poco cómodo, miro al hombre tratando de adivinar porque no lo consideraban como parte de la comunidad.

-Nisiquiera debería estar aquí- otro expreso irritado.

-No sabemos siquiera si es un mago- otro alzo con repugnancia.

Potter queria levantarse escandalizado, aun a su vecina no eran tan descarados en su hostilidad pero con este extranjero parecia todo lo contrario... miro por encima de su hombro y aun los ajenos al estrado estaban por completo de acuerdo.

pero ese hombre no vacilo, como si no estuvieran alzándose en su contra por el contrario... solo mirando por encima de todas las cabezas, sin emociones claras ni en sus ojos ni en su rostro.

-Suficiente- la voz atronadora de Bones acallo a todos los presentes-ejercer como testigo, quita cualquier derecho como observante al cual fue asignado- arqueo la ceja interesada, regresando a la cuestion.

Volteando con una lentitud tranquila el hombre afirmo como si el arrebato no hubiera pasado-reconozco las consecuencias que mis acciones conllevan a mis privilegios como observante- su tono firme sin alguna emoción delatada en su rostro sin edad.

-Esta de acuerdo con esto- pregunto demasiado disgustada la señora de rosa hacia el ministro.

-Bien, si el señor Iqus desea que sea de esa manera... esta bien por mi- afirmo de manera rigida, como si estuviera pisando una linea delgada de estabilidad... que harry no entendia cual era.

Pero el adolescente se animo ante esto, por lo menos este testigo tenia un aspecto mas confiable, no queria ser grosero pero la señora tenia una apariencia de loca.

El hombre llamado Iqus se levanto en toda su altura, mostrando su complexión delgada y uniforme complejo con detalles demasiado elegantes pero si algo de lo que Harry podia diferenciar, es que en verdad eran de tipo religioso... ¡si era una cruz!

No era alguien religioso, pues los Dursley lo dejaban encerrado cuando ellos salian a misa los domingos a causa de su estatus de delicuente ante los demas.

Pero el ambiente parecia ser mas pesado escucho algunos susurros "traer esas ropas aqui" "que falta de respeto" nunca lo habia pensado, pero ¿era posible ejercer la religion entre la comunidad magica? se pregunto.

Iqus no parecia importarle, sus ojos frios nunca mostraron algun brillo molesto por el contrario con soltura paso a traves del pequeño pasillo para llegar hasta el frente del wizengamot, para tomar asiento donde los testigos siendo tratado de una manera diferente, con demasiado cuidado.

-Padre Tres Iqus es llamado para testificar a favor de Harry Potter- llamo Bones con soltura en una personalidad severa.

¿Tres? quien se llamaria de esa forma, distraidamente penso Harry sentado desde su austera silla eso y el titulo de padre, el pensaba que todos con ese titulo debian ser viejos o algo por el estilo.

-Que hacia en ese lugar- disparo de manera desesperada la señora de nombre Umbridge, ganandose una mueca de disgusto por parte de Bones a causa de la interrupcion.

Pero Tres no le tomo importancia -No tiene relevancia para este caso- fluido contesto el joven hombre, mirando a la señora.

-Claro que tiene relevancia- declaro otro hombre mas atras, su tono era bastante irritado -podia explicar su conveniente aparicion para el caso- formulo complicadamente.

El testigo miro un poco, afirmando con sequedad -estaba en una mision de detalle restringido en el area- expreso con su vista hacia el frente.

-Como si eso fuera suficiente- querian una respuesta completa.

-Un accidente con un matusalem- expreso cortante sin voltear a ver al tribunal que jadeo de sorpresa, aun mas que con el nombre de Voldemort.

-Eso es imposible- el ministro se puso de pie en panico, ahora el adolescente estaba confundido y curioso ¿matusalem? habia escuchado eso pero no recordaba donde.

-No hay que salirnos del tema en cuestion- Dumbledore interrumpio saliendo de su mutismo -esto es el juicio de Harry- expreso con disgusto.

Muchos querian seguir cuestionando pero nuevamente la calma fue llamada por Bones -Si pudiera detallar el accidente- pidio mas profesional la unica neutra de entre toda esa gente.

-Mi presencia fue de forma accidental, el parque ubicado en un barrio civil parecia el lugar indicado para reflexionar- expreso de manera neutra -La temperatura comenzo a cambiar de manera drastica a mi entorno conforme cruzaba la calle, mis registros no tenian alguna informacion de una helada proxima a golpear- dijo mas para si mismo lo ultimo mirando a Bones -He de suponer que tiene algo que ver con las criaturas- cuestiono.

-Es parte de la influencia del dementor- ofrecio Bones de manera amable.

-Esto es injusto- Umbridge se levanto -nisiquiera sabe si de verdad fue testigo- expreso insolente -desconoce a los dementores- expreso.

-Dementores: Criaturas de origen oscuro cuya existencia es casi desconocida para el mago propio aun en nuestra época, estas presencias son utilizadas por el ministro para custodiar su cárcel de máxima seguridad Azkaban- Tres relato como si leyera un libro -es ese la definición escasa que pude encontrar- miro hacia la mujer rosa con neutralidad -lamento mi falta de conocimiento aplicable en el momento- afirmo apático.

Todos compartieron miradas sospechosas, justo cuando alguno iba a cuestionar la tos cortes del director corto cualquier intento de interrogatorio.

-Bien, bien... podrían por favor regresar a la cuestión- el tono de Dumbledore era de mas irritado por como esto parecía salirse de tema muy seguido.

-Orden- El ministro hablo llamando al silencio absoluto, Harry sentía respeto por el hombre a su temple de acero, pues los susurro no eran muy favorecedores -continué-

-Llegue al parque y note dos presencias corriendo hacia un lugar techado, adolescentes... uno complexión delgada el otro robusta, ambos parecían escapar de algo- su rostro nunca cambio -Tomando la decisión de asegurar el bienestar de civiles, tome la iniciativa de acercarme pero no iba a llegar a tiempo- miro hacia Harry por un momento encogiendolo -El joven Potter reacciono conforme a las necesidades, acorralados por criaturas de apariencia humanoide para la protección- concluyo secamente.

-Pero...- Umbridge quería protestar pero nuevamente Bones la callo.

-Mi conclusión si no hubiera usado su magia ahora no solo el sino un civil indefenso estuviera muerto- un silencio paso a través de la sala.

-Como podemos asegurar que esta diciendo la verdad- Umbridge rompio con su chillante voz acusadora.

El hombre parpadeo hacia su direccion -No estoy autorizado a mentir- fue su respuesta corta.

Otro silencio extenso, un periodista tomo una foto haciendo no solo aterrizar a todos a la realidad sino al propio Harry, no entendia esta tension ¿que tan mal era la relacion entre la iglesia con el ministerio?.

XXXXX

Era otra reunión de la orden, de eso los adolescentes estaban seguros era uno aun mas oscuro que el anterior... pero en la habitación eso no era de importancia, pues el niño que vivió se estaba informando del misterioso padre que influencio su juicio.

-Es tan mala la intervención del vaticano- pregunto Harry a Hermione.

Esta lo miro largamente con un suspiro inquieto, fue la mejor informada de esta intervención que era foco de escándalo en el profeta recientemente al parecer... Potter se arrepentía de no estar informado aun cuando el periódico no dejaba de mentir con respecto al regreso del señor oscuro.

Ron palideció -ya te dije, ellos son el mal- era lo único que decía una y otra vez sin explicaciones mas detalladas.

Que aun los nobles Weasley dijeran eso era demasiado para la hija de muggles o Harry para entender sin enfrascarse en una discusión entre la chica y el pelirrojo como intermediario el de lentes con respecto a la influencia religiosa que se corto hace tantos años.

Pero no tuvo que intervenir en ninguna nueva riña cuando el portazo del comedor se escucho, quizás iba a ser mas acalorada discusión entre los miembros de la orden.

-Va a ser una larga noche- expreso con mal humor al taparse los oidos mientras el retrato maldecia, ahora a nadie del comedor... siempre era contra el vaticano.

XXXXX

El colegio prometía el infierno de miles de rumores en su entorno, mas cuando el profeta parecía arremeter contra su persona en diferentes formas muy imaginativas.

Harry Potter "el mentiroso" fue señalado después de que su juicio fue publicado, de alguna forma el Padre Iqus se había borrado de cualquier registro provocando que el adolescente fuera el centro del conflicto escrito de manera ofensiva.

Camino entre los pasillos ignorando las miradas aun en el primer día tan descaradas que le hacían hervir su sangre de estas injusticias cuando Cedric murió el año pasado, entro al comedor seguido de sus amigos y se detuvo en seco al ver la mesa de profesores.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Ron pero miro donde mismo y palideció tan notable en contraste con su cabello rojo -es eso lo que creo que es- cuestiono tragando grueso.

-El estaba en mi juicio- aclaro el elegido con duda.

-Un Padre- dudosa contesto Hermione -pero sus túnicas no son las comunes usadas en la iglesia- relato para si misma provocando un arqueo de Potter.

No eran los únicos bajo el marco del gran comedor, los diversos alumnos sobretodo los sangre puras se acumulaban con la mirada fija donde los profesores estaban sentados con una grave linea de division donde el misterioso sacerdote estaba ubicado.

Harry miro su entorno al sentarse en la mesa de los leones, era extraño pero hasta el humilde Neville parecia que habia visto un fantasma (es solo una expresion, siempre ven fantasmas) -es tan malo- cuestiono nuevamente.

Pero el adolescente se trago una maldición al ver el desplante de su amigo y la posible colisión entre los temperamentos cuando Hermione estaba esperando algún indicio de replica.

Para el ultimo Potter era cómodo saber de alguna manera que su situación, su actual mala fama y las miradas se detenían a favor del sacerdote ubicado en la mesa de profesores.

Dudaba que si estas reacciones eran provocadas por ese padre... fuera considerado algún infiltrado de Voldemort, una descabellada conclusión que desecho prontamente.

Por su parte el padre Iqus se mantuvo firme en su asiento con la mirada neutral al frente, no hubo indicio de molestia o irritación por ser señalado ni siquiera un aliento prestaba a la incomodidad de los que compartían su mesa.

Hagrid estaba sentado a su lado pero parecía nervioso, Mcgonagall le daba desplantes a su dirección, Sinistra torcía la boca de vez en cuando, Flitwick sonreía duramente y Snape de igual manera tenia un aura aun mas hostil que lo normal.

Aun la amable Sprout o la despistada Trelawney parecían tan conscientes de esta presencia, pero decididas a ignorarlo abiertamente.

Empezó el evento como todos los años, solo que la emoción del director estaba lejos de ser la misma al estar afectado por esta intrusión desde su punto de vista, la canción del sombrero concluyo para empezar la selección de los primeros años.

Dumbledore continuaba con su discurso casi al finalizar pero fue interrumpido por la señora desagradable de rosa que se presentaba como un representante del ministerio, Umbridge con su falsa dulzura que a nadie engaño también era su nuevo profesor de defensa.

-Esclarecedor- el director expreso con un tono que dejaba en duda su comentario -ahora, tambien debo presentar que Hogwarts sera cede de una inspeccion por nuestros amigos de la agencia AX...- miro en direccion al joven silencioso -del vaticano- susurro aunque no se sentia nada hospitalario -podria Padre- ofrecio amablemente.

Dumbledore al igual que el resto de la sala lo miraban al momento en que se levantaba demostrando lo alto que era y su complexion delgada, los adornos de sus tunicas aun mas claras con una cruz colgando de su cuello.

Miro la sala con ojos calculadores mientras el silencio se extendía, algunos alumnos se encogieron por la intensa mirada vacía -Padre Hércules Tres Iqus- el nombre fue dicho con una fuerza monótona, dando una inclinación respetuosa sin agregar nada mas para tomar asiento.

otro silencio extenso con una tos del director -bueno, el tendrá los derechos de un profesor...- los alumnos alzaron la voz indignados pero fueron callados con un desplante desaprovador aunque la inconformidad no se limitaba solo a los adolescentes -que sea tratado como uno de nosotros en lo que dure su visita, sean respetuosos- ordeno severamente.

Pronto la reunión termino.

XXXXX

Tres paso los siguientes meses evaluando no sólo la educación sino la propia cultura mágica a la cual la agencia no estaba dedicada, era extraño para ellos mismos su reciente asignación pero solo acató las ordenes dadas por la Cardenal.

Evaluaría y reportaría anomalías que pusieran en peligro a cualquier civil no mágico.

Con su mentalidad centrada y cálculos certeros nada afectados por las variables emocionales, el sacerdote Iqus tuvo un juicio general a evaluar en un periodo justo de tiempo.

La grave distancia entre el mundo mágico y muggle era dolorosamente notable, quizás hasta el propio padre Nightroad se percataría de esto.

No solo era en el callejón Diagon que se obligo a visitar antes de su encierro en esas paredes milenarias, sino entre los niños fue evidente por la distancia entre uno u otra comunidad en simples modismos o tradiciones.

También la aversión que esta sociedad demostraba a todo lo relacionado al vaticano o en la religión general, no los culpaba pero no era su asunto el daño que sus antepasados hicieron.

Su criterio imperturbable podía señalar el sentimentalismo de no superar rencores de generaciones pasadas, por el contrario parecían heredar sus prejuicios a esta sociedad mágica.

Solo un niño fue lo suficientemente inteligente para cuestionarlo directamente recibiendo su mas sincera explicación de lo que dios significa para el mundo muggle y la gravedad que la ignorancia provoco en un pasado oscuro con la santa inquisición.

50 puntos a Revenclaw fueron otorgados, el niño paso ser Luna Lovegood.

Mientras vagaba por los pasillos en el transcurso de ese tiempo, pudo estar de acuerdo en la elección de esta misión para alguien de su tipo... no podía imaginar a cualquiera de los miembros de la organización sometidos a las constantes miradas de repulsión dedicadas solo a su persona.

El personal parecía tan dispuesto a ignorar cualquier ofensa, poco profesional si le preguntaban directamente.

Añade los fantasmas quienes le sacaban la vuelta siendo que en su mayoría pertenecían a esa época oscura de la inquisición, aun su poltergeist pinto su raya.

No había preferencia por alguna casa en especial, pero normalmente bajaba puntos a las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, los primeros por sus temerarias bromas o vagar fuera del horario... el segundo por sus insultos velados o acusaciones graves.

Pero nada tan grave como para romper su rostro, cada estudiante pasaba con cuidado entorno como si supieran de sus armas debajo de sus túnicas religiosas... Tres no mostraba un cansancio emocional, no parpadeaba y aun cuando se aventuro a alguna clase, no se percato de la atmósfera cambiante por su sola presencia.

Fue difícil llegar a una conclusión aceptable durante este convivió, pues los adolescentes no son aceptables para dar un punto de vista del mundo mágico a causa de los cambios que transitan a esa edad.

Tres Iqus quien estuvo vagando por todo el plantel durante su reporte mental, se detuvo en un pasillo en especifico, miro la luna bañando ese jardín encerrado donde estatuas peculiares reposaban... se quedo largo tiempo firme en medio del corredor, hasta que tomo la decisión de regresar a la habitación asignada para su comodidad.

Sus sensores que retaban a cualquier creencia contra un ambiente cargado de magia habían detectado presencias siguiéndolo y con el transito de pensamientos fue hasta este momento que estaba dispuesto a tomar atención innecesaria a estos perseguidores.

-20 puntos por cada uno a gryffindor- espeto en un tono demandante, para seguir su camino sin molestarse en voltear -si no regresan a sus habitaciones, el seguimiento pasara a manos mas competentes- amenazo al dar la vuelta en un corredor.

El trió dorado se quedo plantado debajo de la capa de invisibilidad con la cara desencajada, se miraron mutuamente dispuestos a no averiguar si ese sacerdote cumpliría su palabra.

Aunque Ron airadamente estaba molesto de no seguir con su seguimiento de un potencial enemigo peor que los mortifagos.

Xxxx

Severus miro con rencor a la persona que escoltaba, todavía sentía un poco despectivo en su presencia pero algo de respeto a causa de su firme actitud ante los diferentes tonos de desprecio que recibía del personal o los alumnos.

Arqueo la ceja todavía impresionado por la juventud del chico, pero negó para mantener su atención al camino.

Era víspera de vacaciones navideñas y el austero profesor deseaba estar en otro lado, porque el y no Minerva se cuestionaba.

-Adelante- la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó detrás de la puerta,

Ahí se encontraba no sólo el director, si no la propia Umbridge con su gesto prepotente a todo su esplendor, el pocionista ni la volteo a ver por el contrario el sacerdote dio un saludo cordial retando cualquier discordia.

Severus dio un paso al frente-Quieren hablar con usted, director- expreso plenamente abriendo paso al joven sacerdote que dio una inclinación de agradecimiento.

El sacerdote miro a ambos en un claro análisis de situación-si nos permite señora umbridge- pidió al acompañante.

La mujer de rosa torció la boca, mostrando una "dulce" sonrisa -lo siento señor Iqus...- dio con un tono dulzón -pero cualquier asunto que quiera tratar con el director, debo estar presente- expreso imponiéndose.

Tres la miro detenidamente -Señor Dumbledore, mi análisis del sistema educativo ha concluido- expreso de manera uniforme, sus facciones moviéndose solo lo necesario para mantenerse firme.

Los magos presentes, pues Severus no alcanzo a salir parpadearon entre desconcertados y asustados, asimilando esta repentina conclusión -pero, pensé que esperaría a concluir el año- indico el director al ponerse de pie.

-No es necesario- expreso fríamente, sin tener la intención de expresarse mejor.

-No puede hacerse una idea con solo meses- el director estaba desesperado.

Un bufido -dejelo ir- Umbridge dijo tan irritada -no es como si fuera importante la ...- se mantuvo en silencio.

Dumbledore no lo iba a dejar ir tan facil, sus acciones eran desesperadas tan aislado que estaba descuido la visita, sabia por los profesores los desplantes que le hicieron al hombre ¡es que nadie sabia lo importante de todo esto! se recriminaba -si pudiera conversar con su lider- expreso ignorando a la señora molesta.

-No- se inclino en respeto y dio la espalda -también el visitante del ministerio abandonara- concluyo al salir.

El pánico silencioso era notable entre los magos, la propia Umbridge en vez de estar alegre por esta repentina retirada solo el vacío de un terror creciente se instalaba en su estómago.

-Que haremos- declaró Severus saliendo de su estupor.

El anciano envejecido bajo la cabeza -esperar- fue su escueta respuesta.

Dolores torció la boca -son solo muggles- expreso con desdén.

-Ni usted ni yo... O hasta el ministro no sabemos- contesto el viejo molesto.

Y toda la razon, cortaron lazos profundos con el Vaticano que fueron excluidos de la reputación de su mayor departamento de defensa.. El AX.

XXXXX

FIN


End file.
